No Longer Feels Like Home
by jilliebear
Summary: Imogen decides it's time to try something new and get away for a little while. Will it end up working out the way she wants or will something get in the way? Will she get the night she wants and has always dreamed of?


A/N: This is my longest one shot ever and I'm quite proud of it because it's different from most of my others but I think it's a good change. Tell me what you think because it'd be much appreciated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi, if I did there'd be a lot more fimogen

* * *

Imogen walked inside closing the door gently behind her unsure of whether her dad was awake or not either way she didn't want to risk waking him if he was sleeping. She leaned against the back of the door letting out a defeated sigh. Lately she'd been spending more and more time at Fiona's loft and even staying with Natalie more because sitting around her house watching her dads' condition deteriorate made it all too real and depressing. She learned to accept what was happening to him but she couldn't stand having to witness everything unravel around him.

Fiona had been extremely supportive of her since finding out what was happening and Imogen couldn't thank her enough for being there. She had even begun to appreciate having Natalie there for her as well. Whenever she felt like she was burdening Fiona or hanging around her loft too much she stayed at Natalies' house. Imogen knew that she wasn't truly burdening Fiona but she couldn't help but feel like it was probably best to give her some room every now and then just in case. She also knew that it'd be good to develop a relationship with Natalie knowing that soon she would need her more than ever.

As much as Imogen didn't want it to be true she knew her dad wouldn't remember her very well for much longer and that she will have to move in with Natalie permanently at one time or another. He has already started to forget her and has had moments where, in his mind, Imogen was still a toddler. When he was in that state he didn't recognize his daughter at all and in fact thought she was Natalie even though they lack in similarity. It was all a little too much for Imogen to deal with on a daily basis so she took refuge with Fiona. Fiona made her feel safe. Protected. All of her worries disappeared when she was with Fiona. That's when she realized she truly loved her. She never spoke the words though because she was always afraid she would screw things up between them and she couldn't afford to lose Fiona. She didn't want to take the risk but she knew the words would come out eventually when the time was right. She knew that the chance of her letting the words slip was high and just hoped that it wouldn't ruin what they have. These are the kind of thoughts that ran through her head late at night. Along with ones about her father. She truly missed having him around like any kid would no matter the age. He was there but he wasn't at the same time. He'd be there listening to her talk but then suddenly he'd check out and be unaware of their conversation or Imogens' presence altogether.

Imogen pushed herself off the door making her way into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. She closed the fridge gently after taking a water bottle out and looked around her kitchen taking a sip of water while doing so. She sighed again seeing all the papers she left to clutter on the dining room table so many days ago. Imogen sat at the table and began to sift through some of the papers sighing again. She was too young to be seeing and dealing with her fathers care plan and doctors reports. Normally Natalie would get hand of these papers first but this time around Imogen beat her to it. She only took them out of curiosity and need to understand what exactly was happening to his brain and what kind of care plan was involved. Imogen only read bits and pieces of it because she didn't want to get into too many details because she was afraid she would find out something she didn't want to think about yet. She put all the papers into a neater pile than the one she left them in days before and put them up on the kitchen counter where Natalie would probably find them when she checked in with her father like she had every other Friday since his dementia was discovered.

Imogen slowly made her way upstairs passing her fathers closed door on the way. She closed her door gently before collapsing onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and tried to push her worries out of her head. Imogen hadn't been home in more than 4 days because she'd been staying with Natalie after her dads' last incident drove her from the house. She would have gone to Fionas' but it was the one week she wasn't home. Fiona had left to visit her family back in New York last Sunday and had come home the day before. The thought of going to Fionas' loft crossed her mind but she dismissed it upon hearing her fathers' voice outside her door. For the time being he seemed to be okay so she figured she would stay for the time being.

"Yeah Dad?" Imogen asked pushing herself off her bed and opening her door to see him standing there with his robe on.

"What do you want for dinner? Do you want to cook with me?" Louis asked with fatherly intent.

"I already ate," Imogen lied knowing that Natalie would bring food for the both of them when she stopped by in an hour.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked confused as to why his daughter didn't want to cook with him like they always did.

"I'm sure plus it's too early to start dinner anyway." Imogen pointed out hoping that he would forget about cooking dinner for now.

"I suppose you're right. I'll just make a sandwich later then. I'll be downstairs watching Jeopardy if you want to join me," Louis said before walking away quietly and heading downstairs.

Imogen sighed once he was out of earshot and closed her door gently. She knew his normalcy wouldn't last for much longer. Lately there were very few times that he was actually fully aware and "normal". Imogen had asked Natalie about it a couple weeks before and explained that his dementia had taken a rapid turn for the worst and was accelerating faster then what was originally expected. Imogen jumped startled by the familiar ring tone suddenly filling the quiet room with sound.

She walked over to where her phone sat on her counter and looked at the caller ID. Fiona. Imogen smiled gently before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Immy. How's your day going?" Fiona asked when Imogen answered the phone.

"You know, the usual," Imogen answered knowing that she would be able to understand what "usual" meant for her nowadays.

"Are you home or at Natalie's?" Fiona asked concerned.

"Home, if you can even call it that anymore. I was at Natalie's the past few days though," Imogen said quietly.

"Alright well you know I'm here if you need anything," Fiona said calmly.

"I know. So, how was New York?" Imogen asked changing the subject.

"Pretty good. I spent some time with Declan and Holly J, turns out they're back together again. I knew it was only a matter of time," Fiona said happily.

"Yeah well that's just how some things work out. Hey, do you think I can come over tonight?" Imogen asked even though she knew she would say yes. She always said yes.

"Of course you can. Anything you're not telling me?" Fiona asked wondering if something else was wrong.

"No, every thing's fine, honest. It's been a good day for him actually I just want to see you after all I haven't seen you in nearly a week," Imogen said truthfully.

"Just making sure. I'll be sure to have plenty of movies ready for us," Fiona stated and Imogen could picture the smile on her face as she said it.

"Good. i'll be over in an hour or so," Imogen said before hanging up and collapsing onto her bed again with a smile.

Just like that Fiona made her happy and content wit everything. Even the smallest of conversations took Imogens' mind off any and all bad thoughts that once ran through her head. While she laid there on her bed she realized that over the past couple of weeks every time she had gone to Fiona's it was to escape what was happening and that this was the first time in a while that she was going over for other reasons. This time it was more of because she wanted to see her and because this would be more of a date or hanging out rather than escaping something. She needed a night like this, hell, they both needed a night like this. Imogen knew that and that's what gave her the idea.

Imogen pushed herself up on the bed looking around her room. Eventually her eyes set upon her portfolio that was filled with all the art she had been working on in recent months. She remembered how Fiona always tried to look at her drawings and photographs but she would always take it away before Fiona saw any of them. Imogen walked over to her desk picking up the portfolio and neatly putting it in her duffel bag she recently found. She then rummaged around in her drawers looking for her favorite shirt and her favorite pajamas. Once she found them she stuffed them in her duffel bag along with her camera bag and her phone. She threw the bag over her head so it rested on her shoulder and draped across her chest. Imogen opened her bedroom door and skipped down the stairs swiftly.

"Dad I'm going to Fiona's. I'll be back Sunday," Imogen informed her father even though he wouldn't remember for long. When she glanced toward the couch she saw his caretaker nearby and nodded towards her to acknowledge she was there.

"Alright sweetie. Have fun and tell Fiona I said hi," Louis replied from the other room still seemingly normal. After hearing his response she walked through the front door closing it gently behind her before skipping down the street.

Imogen had decided to walk to Fiona's because it would give her time to relax and get ready for a hopefully fun carefree night. Once she got a couple blocks from her house she took her phone out of her bag and texted Natalie to inform her where she was going so that at least someone other than her fathers' caretaker knew. After putting her phone back she skipped the rest of the way to the loft while humming her favorite songs.

Imogen knocked on the door gently several times in a rhythmic pattern and waited for Fiona to answer the door. After 30 seconds passed she turned the doorknob to see if it was unlocked and smiled to herself when she realized it was. She pushed the door open gently stepping inside before closing the door gently behind her. Imogen checked the time on her phone and realized that she was here nearly 45 minutes earlier than she said she'd be.

"Fiona," Imogen called walking towards the living room searching for the older girl.

Imogen looked around the loft sighing to herself when she didn't see the older girl. She walked toward Fiona's bedroom and peeked her head through the half closed door looking inside. She faintly heard water running which made her come to the conclusion that Fiona was in the shower. Suddenly an idea came to mind so Imogen decided not to tell Fiona she was there. Imogen ducked back into the living room deciding she should get a snack while she waited because Fiona was known to take extremely long showers.

Imogen sat on the couch with her feet resting on the coffee table eating an apple she had taken off the counter. The loft was in almost complete silence aside from Imogen taking a bite out of her apple every now and then and the faint sound of water running in the other room. Once Imogen finished her snack she stared at the bedroom door for a couple of minutes before debating which plan she wanted to go through with. She could either go in the bedroom and scare Fiona when she came out of the shower or go in the bathroom and scare her somehow. Imogen went back and forth between the two ideas for several more minutes before she suddenly heard the water stop running and snapped out of her reverie. "Looks like plan numero uno after all," Imogen thought to herself before getting up quietly from the couch.

She slowly made her way over to the bedroom door when an even better idea came to mind. She listened closely as she heard Fiona open the bathroom door and make her way to her closet. She heard her take clothes off a hanger before she walked back into the bathroom. Imogen quietly slipped through the half closed door waiting a couple moments before making her way over to the bathroom. When she noticed that the bathroom door was open she made her away so she was standing in the middle of the doorway with perfect timing. Right then Fiona looked in the mirror to be greeted by Imogen's reflection. The second she saw someone in her mirror she jumped from surprise before turning to face the younger girl.

"You scared me," Fiona exclaimed with a smile.

"Well you seem to be enjoying it. You deserve it for not locking your door. You really have got to start locking it more often," Imogen said leaning against the doorway with a somewhat devious smile.

"I probably should but you know how hard it is to break old habits. It'll become natural eventually," Fiona said brushing it off like she always had when someone mentioned it.

"If that day ever comes I'm gonna miss being able to sneak up on you whenever I want to," Imogen stated quietly.

"Well maybe by then you'll have another way to sneak in without me noticing," Fiona insinuated although Imogen didn't really catch onto it.

"I'll always figure out a way," Imogen offered in response.

"I'm sure you will. You're early," Fiona remarked.

"Yeah well I felt like coming early. I didn't realize how early until I got here though," Imogen laughed.

"How long have you been here?" Fiona asked wondering if she had just gotten to the loft.

"Quite some time actually. I've been waiting and I just happened to think of sneaking up on you while I was waiting in the living room," Imogen explained.

"Ah, alright then. Sorry to keep you waiting," Fiona apologized.

"No problem but you do know that you take insanely long showers, right?" Imogen exaggerated on 'insanely'.

"Funny," Fiona said before walking past her and heading into the bedroom.

Imogen pushed off the doorway before following closely behind Fiona taking note of what she was wearing. She was wearing a navy shirt with some sort of design on the front and what she considered 'comfy pants' but in Imogen's mind there was nothing comfy about them. Imogen stopped in the middle of Fionas' bedroom taking a moment to gather her thoughts. A moment turned into much longer than that when she wound up from thinking of one thought of what she wanted to do tonight to suddenly daydreaming about it.

"Imogen, what're you doing?" Fiona asked when she realized Imogen hadn't come out of her bedroom.

"Hmm? Sorry got a little caught up daydreaming," Imogen smirked slowly snapping out of her daydream with a plan to make it come true.

Imogen padded through the door and out into the living room to head over to the couch. She sat down watching Fiona as she sat in front of a cabinet filled with movies.

"So let's start out with a good one. 'Let the Right One In' or 'Tomboy'?" Fiona asked looking at the DVDs of her two favorite foreign films.

"What is it with you and foreign movies?" Imogen asked playfully although they had begun to grow on her.

"They're fascinating. Now, which one?" Fiona asked again trying to get her to answer.

"Hmm. how's about we watch 'Tomboy' first then then the other one," Imogen offered. As Fiona put the movie in Imogen couldn't help but think how weird it was for Fiona to like and own a movie like 'Tomboy'. She had to admit it was a good movie but it just wasn't very Fiona-esque. She never really pinned Fiona as a foreign film watching type especially when it came to a film about a young kid struggling with their gender identity. Regardless of that Imogen liked the movie and actually enjoyed it because it was very different from other movies they had seen.

After about an hour of the movie the one scene that always made Imogen tear up came on. She had seen this movie 5 times now but regardless of that she had the same reaction every time it got this far into the movie. Imogen looked over at Fiona who was sitting there emotionlessly eating popcorn with her eyes fixated on the TV. Fiona had to admit it was somewhat of a tearjerker but after seeing it over 20 times she was immune to showing her reaction.

Roughly 20 minutes later the credits were rolling which finally made Fiona snap out of her trance and face Imogen. "Want some?" Fiona asked handing the bowl over to Imogen when she realized Imogen hadn't taken any. Imogen rubbed the last of her tears out of her eyes before taking a small handful of popcorn to snack on. "So you ready for the next one?" Fiona asked.

"Sure," Imogen said knowing that she needed more time to think through her plan. She also needed a different kind of movie to get her mind off the one they had just watched. 'Let the Right One In' wasn't much of a movie that Imogen thought Fiona would enjoy let alone consider it her favorite but that's what made her so much more unpredictable and unique. Imogen moved closer to Fiona once she sat back on the couch after switching the DVDs. She pulled the fluffy blanket off the edge of the couch unfolding it quickly and gently draping it over them. Imogen cuddled up to Fiona resting her head on Fionas' shoulder knowing that she would need to hide at some point during the movie because there was one specific scene she didn't like seeing. It's not that it scared her or anything like that it was just so unexpected and vicious that it just so happened to give her nightmares the first few times she'd seen it so she'd rather not take any chances.

About halfway through the movie Imogen was getting distracted. She kept letting her mind drift to her daydream which would make her eyes drift from the subtitles playing on the TV to Fiona. She glanced up at Fiona in a way that would go unnoticed by the older girl. Her eyes trailed the soft skin of her neck then scanned her jawline slowly and adoringly. She examined her face for a moment noticing how focused she was on reading the subtitles. Imogen loved seeing how the light from the TV glinted on her face and how it provided the only light in the room which was the only reason she could see Fiona's face so closely in detail. She wanted so badly to kiss her; her neck, her lips, her everything. She wanted so badly to touch her soft warm skin. To run her hands along her back. To hold her close. Make her feel safe. Wanted. Loved. She wanted it all. And she intended to get it.

Imogen could no longer hold herself back. She put her arm on Fiona's opposite shoulder slowly tracing its way to her neck. She looked to Fiona who smiled in response to the sudden gesture but didn't turn away from the movie. Imogen put her hand on the back of Fionas' neck gently rubbing her thumb back and forth. Then she kissed Fionas' neck gently hoping it would get Fionas' attention. Without really knowing it Imogen had gotten caught up in the moment. She continued to kiss Fionas' neck and nibbled gently on her collarbone. After a second or two after that she slowed down regaining control over herself and gently kissed her collarbone.

By then Fiona had begun to pay attention to the younger girl and was quite curious as to what brought on the sudden actions. It's not like she didn't like it because in reality she loved it but she was just curious about what caused this all. Suddenly Imogen stopped making Fiona realize she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't react to the younger girls' actions.

Imogen rested her head on Fiona's shoulder making sure she was close enough so that Fiona could feel her breath on her neck. For some reason Imogen knew that this would get Fiona to react one way or another and was proven to be right a couple seconds later.

Fiona looked down at the younger girl with a smile on her face that Imogen had only seen a handful of times before and for very brief moments. She kissed the younger girls' forehead stopping to look her in the eyes only to see a passion burning in those deep brown eyes. Fiona took a moment to take in the sight so she could cherish the look a little longer before kissing her gently. Imogen kissed her back with more passion waiting for several minutes to go by before breaking the kiss. Imogen smiled at the older girl happy to have gotten a good reaction out of her.

After everything that had been happening over the past couple weeks she felt like they lost part of their connection. Every thing they had done during that time was revolving around making Imogen happy and forget about her home life. Her dad was always at the back of her mind or Fionas' for that matter but today was different. Today she wasn't trying to escape anything or anyone. All she wanted was to be with Fiona and enjoy their time together. Imogen also wanted to make it a night to remember and it would be if her plan went as smoothly as she hoped it would.

Imogen leaned up to Fiona kissing her gently but having to stop because she was smiling so much. Fiona laughed a bit in response but couldn't hold back a smile either.

"What's got you so bubbly tonight?" Fiona asked looking at the younger girls' ridiculously happy expressions.

"Hmm, you," Imogen said not really wanting to expand on her answer. In all honesty she knew that Fiona would be able to think of something close to what was going on in her mind and making her so happy. Fiona simply smiled in response before kissing Imogen's nose which caused Imogen to smile even more. Imogen stopped and simply looked at Fiona for a few moments before a devious smirk spread across her face and Fiona picked up on it immediately.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" she asked looking at Imogen knowingly.

"Of course i do," Imogen paused looking at Fiona's gray blue eyes. "And you're probably never gonna guess what it is either," Imogen challenged.

"Oh really?"

"Really," Imogen smirked leaning closer to Fiona.

"I bet I can get you to tell me," Fiona remarked with a smirk of her own.

"Oh do you now. How're you gonna do that?" Imogen asked. Before Fiona answered she started tickling Imogen who started laughing immediately. "No, stop." Imogen begged happily although she knew Fiona wouldn't give up easily.

"Not until you tell me," Fiona said confidently while continuing to tickle the younger girl.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you," the younger girl exclaimed surrendering.

"Promise?" Fiona asked before stopping.

"Fine, I promise," Imogen said in between giggles.

Fiona stopped looking at the younger girl who was still giggling. "Alright so tell me now. What's going through that mind of yours?" Fiona asked honestly believing that the younger girl was going to tell her.

"Never," Imogen screamed cheerily before throwing the blanket over Fionas' head and running away. She sat there for a moment confused before pulling the blanket off her head.

"Hey! You promised you'd tell me," Fiona called to the younger girl who was nowhere to be seen.

"So what?" Imogen questioned from somewhere in the loft. "I said I'd tell you but i didn't say when."

"So you found a loophole. Lucky you," Fiona responded walking toward the bedroom. Imogen didn't respond to her comment obviously trying to not give any more hints at where she was hiding.

Fiona walked through her dark loft trying to find her way to her bedroom. Eventually she managed to find the light to the living room and turned it on before continuing to walk to her bedroom. She stood in the doorway hesitantly for a minute before saying, "If you're in here you better not jump out at me. We both know that you can't get enough of scaring me but now is not the time." Fiona saw something move across the bedroom when she finished talking which allowed her to spot Imogen who was hiding in the corner. Fiona sighed pretending not to have seen her before walking to her bed and laying down in the middle of it. She knew the younger girl would come over at one time or another but she definitely wasn't expecting Imogen to jump on her. "Um, hey there," Fiona said surprised that she had actually jumped on her.

"Hey," Imogen breathed out realizing she was practically straddling the older girl but deciding not to move.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" Fiona asked trying to ignore the thumping in her chest as her heart began to beat faster.

"Well not never because then that'd be breaking our promise and we both know I can't do that," Imogen explained taking notice of her heart beat increasing as well.

"True. So when are you going to tell me?" Fiona asked looking at the younger girl adoringly.

"Hmm. What if I show you?" Imogen asked with a smirk.

"Show me? How could you show me?" Fiona asked clearly confused and completely unaware of what Imogen was thinking about. Imogen smirked again but didn't respond instead she stayed there and stared at the older girl. "So what are you just not gonna answer?" Imogen shrugged her shoulders in response. "C'mon Im, how could you sh-" Imogen cut her off crashing their lips together in a passionate and unexpected kiss.

Imogen pushed up Fionas' shirt just enough for her to slip her hands under her shirt and rest on her sides by her rib cage. At this moment Fionas' mind went numb and was barely able to respond to what was happening. Almost all she was able to do was kiss Imogen back. Imogen slowly pushed Fionas' shirt up more before breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over Fionas' head. Not even a couple seconds later they were kissing again. Fiona at this point started to respond. Fiona put her hands under Imogens' shirt letting them rest on her back. Imogen began to kiss Fiona along her jawline all the way down her neck and back up again before whispering in her ear. "You see how I could show you now." Fiona nodded her head gently hoping that that wasn't all Imogen had been planning. Imogen kissed her neck once gently and Fiona took it as her cue to to initiate something. Fiona pushed Imogens' shirt up a bit to see if she was going to allow Fiona to take it off and when she didn't resist or try to stop her she did. She tossed the shirt off to the side right before Imogen leaned down to kiss Fiona again. A couple minutes later Fiona had started to think a little more logically and was much more aware of what was going on and where she wanted this to go. Although she wasn't sure if that was where Imogen wanted this to go. She tried to convince herself that it was because Imogen had initiated it in the first place but she couldn't seem to leave it. She felt like she had to ask just to verbally hear that this was what she wanted and that it wasn't all in her head. Almost as if Imogen had read her mind she whispered, "I want this, Fions. I want you." Fiona took a few moments to process her words but eventually whispered, "Are you sure?" Imogen smiled and said "I couldn't be any more sure." Fiona responded with a smile before kissing Imogen again and wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her closer.

Imogen rolled over rubbing the sleep from her eyes before opening them slowly to be greeted pleasantly by a sleeping Fiona. Imogen smiled at the sight of her adorable girlfriend sleeping which made her heart swell. She loved waking up next to her because there was something about it that felt so right. She let the memories of the night before fill her mind and that only made her smile more. Her plan had worked better than she originally thought it would and it was surely a night they'd both remember. Imogen rolled onto her side facing Fiona and began tracing swirls on her bare stomach. Without moving she glanced at the clock on the night table only to find out that it was before 5 in the morning. Part of her wanted to make an early breakfast because she was hungry but another part of her didn't wanted to leave the bed. Eventually she decided to stay where she was watching Fiona sleep quietly.

Imogen laid there continuing to trace swirls on her stomach while she let her mind wander a bit. She couldn't believe she had finally initiated what she wanted to do for so long. There were only a few times before where she wanted to but she had always backed out for one reason or another. She had a few insecurities when it came to taking the next step with Fiona and she didn't really know what to expect. Thinking about that made Imogen realize she still was insecure about a few things but she tried to push them to the back of her mind so she could enjoy this morning and not fill her mind with doubt. Right when she had started to think too much Fiona began to mumble. Imogen looked up to see Fiona slowly open her eyes and smile at her genuinely happy. A smile automatically formed on her face in response although hers was a little less enthusiastic.

"Been up for long?" Fiona asked groggily.

"Hmm not too long," Imogen responded quietly.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 5," Imogen said glancing at the clock again.

"You're up rather early then," Fiona noted

"I suppose. Sorry if I woke you," Imogen apologized.

"It's fine," Fiona smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"How'd you know I was?" Imogen asked curiously instead of responding to her question.

"Because I don't think you'd be awake this early if something wasn't on your mind. Your not regretting last night, are you?" Fiona asked genuinely concerned.

"No, not at all. It was perfect, Fions," Imogen said reassuring her.

"Then what is it?" Fiona asked and waited for Imogen's response which never seemed to come. Fiona looked at the younger girl and studied her face as she looked back at her.

"Nothing," Imogen said eventually but Fiona could tell she was lying and gave her a questioning look. "Really, it's nothing," Imogen repeated.

"Immy. Clearly it's something. You can tell me anything you know that. So what is it?" Fiona asked taking Imogens' hand that was resting on her stomach and intertwined their fingers.

Imogen sighed before responding. "I don't know. I was just over thinking."

"That doesn't help much, Im," Fiona remarked.

Imogen thought about it for a moment and the more she thought about what Fiona had just said she realized it had a double meaning. Either way she wanted to move past this and just have an enjoyable morning.

"I know," Imogen stated in response hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

Fiona sighed knowing that Imogen wanted to change the topic based off the tone of her voice. Fiona leaned forward and kissed Imogens' cheek gently before giving her hand a squeeze.

Imogen gave Fiona a reassuring smile before she let go of her hand and rolled off the bed. Fiona watched as the younger girl grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. Fiona sighed again before she got up to get dressed knowing that she definitely wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Once she was dressed she padded along the hard floors into the kitchen so she could make breakfast. While making the eggs she realized that Imogen was taking an unusually long amount of time to get ready so once they were done she went to check on her.

"Imogen? You alright?" Fiona asked knocking on the bathroom door gently.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec," Imogen said as she tried to pull herself together. When she had gone into the bathroom she checked her phone only to find a handful of messages. Most were from her dad who was quite confused and clearly out of it when he had called. He was babbling on about how he didn't know where she was or was asking about something she didn't even know the answer to. The most recent message was a text from Natalie apologizing for not being able to stop him from calling her in the state he was in. Imogen replied to her text with tear filled eyes telling her it was fine even though it clearly was not. Imogen rubbed the tears from her eyes again splashing water on her face and drying it off before she opened the door to the bathroom. She had hoped that it wouldn't look too obvious that she had been crying but Fiona had gotten too good at reading the girls behavior and actions no matter how small of a hint it was.

"Immy, what happened?" Fiona asked immediately when seeing Imogen.

"He left all these messages," Imogen stated simply knowing she'd be able to piece it all together.

"It's okay, Immy. Don't cry," Fiona said when Imogen started tearing up again. Imogen closed the space between them wrapping her arms around Fiona and hugging her tightly. Fiona returned the hug and held her until she had calmed down. "Are you alright now?" Fiona asked cautiously. Imogen nodded her head gently into her shoulder.

"I'm hungry," Imogen stated solemnly.

"I made some breakfast," Fiona said before kissing her forehead and leading her into the kitchen. Fiona picked at her food as she watched Imogen eat the breakfast she had made in a melancholic state.

Once they were done Fiona took the plates and put them in the sink before turning to Imogen. "What do you want to do?"

Silence fell over the loft as Imogen took her time answering. "Continue the movie marathon," Imogen said finally.

"Alright," Fiona said as she followed Imogen to the couch. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Something funny," Imogen said as she sat on the couch.

Fiona nodded her head in response before finding a funny movie that she knew Imogen would like and put it on. She joined Imogen on the couch next to her and the second she sat down Imogen leaned onto her shoulder and draped her arm over Fiona's stomach.

Around 3 movies later Imogen had started to brighten up a bit and was acting more herself then she had been that morning. Seeing that she was acting more herself made Fiona feel better because she hated to see her upset like that especially after the night they just had.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn," Imogen said climbing over the back of the couch to walk into the kitchen.

Fiona laughed as she changed the movie yet again. Imogen came back a minute or two later climbing back over the couch and sitting with her legs crossed on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share. Imogen smiled at the older girl when she saw what movie she had decided to put on and took a handful of popcorn to snack on. Fiona smiled in return before pressing play on the remote and taking some popcorn as well.

Halfway through the movie and Imogen was getting that feeling again. The same feeling she felt the night before when they were watching movies. The need and desire to kiss her, touch her, hold her. She looked over at Fiona who seemed to be paying attention to the movie. Fiona turned to her with a smile as if she knew she were watching the older girl so she smiled in return before Fiona turned back to watch the movie. Imogen leaned onto Fionas' shoulder again. She kissed her collarbone before glancing up at the older girl she was so in love with. "I love you," the words spilled out of her mouth before she even knew she was saying them out loud. She had thought them so many times before but was always able to keep them in her head except for now. Fiona faced the younger girl with a smile and kissed her nose. "I love you too," Fiona said. Imogen smiled as she heard the words that she had longed to hear for so many weeks and kissed her in response. The two girls returned their attention back to the movie both with the same butterfly feeling in their stomach and hearts racing like they never had before.


End file.
